Daring do Begins
by blackcrescent2
Summary: This is the story on all how it first started in my own way.


**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc. Also, this story is an AU story.**

 **Ch. 1 – Daring Do's First Adventure**

In the Zebrashara lay a little village filled with zebras. Amongst them was a small Pegasus filly. She was a light brownish-yellow whose mane and tail was several shades of gray, and whose cutie mark was a compass rose. She carried two brown bags as she walked around, looking at markets filled with potions and foods, not paying attention she walked into some pony.

"I'm sorry, miss," the filly apologized. She looked up to see a young zebra mare. Her cutie mark was gray stylized spiral sun.

"No harm done. Are you here for fun, little one?" the zebra asked curiously.

"Well, I'm here to start adventuring and discover what other ponies have not yet seen," the filly said excitedly.

"Well, if it's adventure that you seek, take a chance and go to the east, there lies something for you eyes will see ruin temple, but beware, for there is a great beast who lives there," the zebra said ominously.

"Really? Thank you, miss. Sorry. I didn't get your name. My name is Daring Do," Daring Do apologized.

"I'm Zecora, and you're quite welcome, Daring Do," Zecora said happily. Daring Do went east, passing through the woods, and around ten minutes, later found a yellow temple covered in green vines. She walked up the stairs, and when she walked inside, she found herself staring in awe at shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls that reached all the way up to the high celling. She began to explore, walking up many sets of stairs and passing so many rows of books and scrolls that she started to lose hope of finding anything exciting or interesting. When she reached the tenth floor, she came across a wolf, but it stood on two legs. The wolf wore a black tuxedo and a purple top hat. She reached into her bag, grabbing a rope. She finished climbing the stairs, and slow made her way towards the wolf. When she got close enough, she jumped, but the wolf moved aside, causing her to hit the selves. Seeing the books fall, she closed her eyes and waited for them to hit her.

"Levitation," a male voice said calmly. After the books didn't seem to hit her, she opened her eyes to see the books going back to their places covered in a green aura. "You have to be more careful, little one. You could have been injured." The same friendly voice came from the wolf.

"Are you going to eat me?" the frightened Daring Do asked curiously.

"No. I'm not going to eat you. I only eat fish. Let me introduce myself. I'm Professor Voodoo Fang, or Voodoo Claw. Whatever you feel like calling me," Voodoo Fang said amicably.

"I'm Daring Do. You're not a beast that's protecting something important?" Daring Do asked curiously, her tone filled with disappointment.

"Well, this is the Temple of Knowledge. The only important things here are books and scrolls," Voodoo Fang said monotonously, but he soon saw that the filly looked sad and disappointed. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, this is my first adventure. I was just hoping that it would be fun, and that I'd find something amazing," Daring Do said sadly.

"Well, you can still get that, and I'll help you. I know some old ruins that nopony has seen yet. What do you say, Daring Do? Do you want to go on an adventure?" Voodoo Fang asked curiously.

"Really?" Daring Do asked excitedly.

"Yes. I can promise that you won't be disappointed. All I've got to do is grab my bag and make sure that you get on the right path," Voodoo Fang said happily. She hugged the wolf.

"Thank you," Daring Do said excitedly. Voodoo Fang went upstairs, and when he came back with a black bag, they went on their way to the train station. They went into the train and took their seats. "How did you end up like this, and what's with the two choices of name?" Daring Do asked curiously.

"Well, my real name before I ended up cursed was Claw Fang, and because it's a curse, I changed my first name to Voodoo, and at the end would be my real name. As to how I ended up getting cursed, when I was a young pup, I found the temple. I thought there might be food to bring back to my pack, but when I walked in, it was filled with books and scrolls, and there was a circle in the center of the temple, but since the magic was old, it could only be used once. When I got into the circle, this is what happened, and ever since then, I've been reading and learning everything I can to find a way to break this curse," Voodoo Fang explained sadly, but not without determination. After the story, they both fell asleep, for the next morning, their adventure would begin.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
